What would you do for love?
by justxmyxthoughts
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are together, and Gabriella has to answer the question what she would do for love... Maybe Troyella, continue?
1. Chapter 1

What would you do for love?

Troy was sitting in his car driving to pick up his girlfriend of 2 years from the airport. She had gone to her homecity Salinas for the weekend. Troy was nervous and confused because of what had passed last night.

Troys POV:

How will I explain it to her? Wait.. do I actually want to tell her? Yes, yes I have to. And I have to break up with her too. Do I really want to break up with her? Yes. Which of the two do you love more Troy?? Gabriella or Brittany? Okay, it's time for a famous Troy Bolton Pro and Contra list. Okay lets start with Brittany. You know her since you were little. She's amazing, and you know everything about her. From Brittanys first words to Brittanys first day riding a bike. You know everything, cause you love her… But in a brotherly way. Or is there something more?? No, the kiss didn't mean anything… I still remember the first day I met her:

Flashback:

_A four year old boy was sitting in his living-room watching some cartoons as the doorbell rang. _

"_**Mommy! Door!", he screamed, but his mother was nowhere in sight. **_

_Pouting the little boy made his way over to the frontdoor. Infront of the door a little girl with bright green eyes was standing and crying._

"_Hey what's the matter?" the little boy asked._

" _My mommy. I don't know were she is", the girl sobbed. _

"_Oh", the boy said, sorry for her." Wanna come in?"_

_The girl nodded and entered the house. The boy lead her into the living-room and the two of them sat down._

"_You can watch cartoons and I'll ask my mommy if she knows were your mommy is okay??", the boy asked._

_Once again the girl nodded and watched TV. As the boy was about to went out the door he heard the little girl laughing and smiled. _

"_Hey", he said catching the attention of the little girl." What's your name?"_

"_Brttany", the girl smiled. _

"_Troy", the boy introduced himself._

This was 14 years ago and since then me and Brittany were best friends. We had a lot of fun together but our friends always said that there was something more between us. Something called love. And then there is Gabriella, the most amazing girl I've ever met.

Flashback:

_A sixteen year old Troy Bolton was standing infront of a locker trying to get a little note into it. _

"_What are you doing?", came a sweet voice from behind him. _

_Troy turned around just to look into two amazing chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Nothing", he replied a little too quickly._

"_What's the note behind your back about and why are you trying to hide it in my locker?", Gabriella, the owner of the amazing brown eyes asked._

"_I'm not trying to hide anything", Troy said nervous, scratching his neck._

"_Yeah, and I'm the Queen", Gabriella said rolling her eyes at him._

_With one quick move she got the note and opened it. _

"_No please Gabbi don't", Troy tried to stop her but it was too late, as she already began to read is out loud._

"_Dear Gabriella,_

_I don't know how to say this so I'm writing it. It might sound cheesy but you're the most amazing girl I ever met. You mean soo much to me. You are intelligent, pretty and easy to talk to. Everytime I see you my heart skips a beat. I love you Gabriella, but not just as a friend._

_I love you and wanted to ask you if you will be my girlfriend?_

_All my love,_

_Troy_

_Gabriella watched as Troy blushed deeply. Smiling brightly she just took him and kissed him passionatly. As they broke apart in needing of oxygen, Gabriella beamed at him and said the most beautful words Troy had ever heard:"Yes, and I love you too._

As I thought back to that day it send shivers down my back. Since that day me and Gabriella were the mot perfect couple you had ever seen. Okay at least we were it until this weekend. I'm so confused… Stop Troy, you have to concentrate on the road.

Authors POV:

Troy arrived at the airport and entered it. It was crowded but soon he found Gabriellas station. As she entered the hall his heart skipped a beat like it had done every other time before. When she saw him standing there she ran into his arms and hold him tight.

"I missed you", she whispered into his ear.

Troy just shivered in her grisp uneasy trying to get out of it.

"Is something wrong?", she asked him as she let him go.

"No", Troy shook his head and went straight towards the exit. After a few momwnts he turned around and looked into her eyes. "Actually yes there is. And it's something important".

"Spill", Gabriella said, confused.

"I cheated on you. I know, I know what it sounds like. I kissed Brittany. Don't hate me. I just got caught up in the moment. And it didn't mean anything! It's just… I don't know. Maybe I had to kiss her just to convince myself that I'm not in love with her", Troy explained very quickly.

Gabriellas heart felt like it was broken into two halfs and a truck had passed over them.After a few moments just starring at him she finally found her voice.

"Are you convinced now?", she asked him shutting her eyes.

Troy kept silent and Gabriella had to fight the tears. This was the moment that Gabriella took the decision. She knew this was going to happen and still she got together with him. Ever since the day that she met Troy and Brittany she knew that the two were meant for eachother. Everytime she had seen them lock eyes, she knew she was in the way of their love. But she wouldn't be in the way anymore.

Looking him in the eyes she said:"I cheated on you too."

Troy which was counting on getting yelled at was caught of guard as she said that.

"What?", he asked.

"I cheated on you too", Gabriella whispered, now crying.

"When?", Troy asked suddenly angry. No, not at Gabriella. At himself for actually thinking that he was the one who messed it up.

"Two months ago", Gabriella made up.

As Troy kept silent she added one little thing that was haunting her since she heard it a little over 2 weeks before.

"I'm pregnat."

"What??", this time Troy was screaming.

Some people turned to them, but seeing that Gabriella wasn't replying they went on with whatever they were doing.

"How far along?", Troy asked, now also with tears in his eyes.

"2 months", Gabriella sobbed, not looking into his eyes.

"So it's his?!", Troy screamed at Gabbi.

"Don't you dare yelling at me if you cheated on me too", Gabriella screamed back at him.

"Were you ever going to tell me?", Troy asked now with a softer voice, but she soon was replaced by yelling again."Or were you going to tell me it was mine??"

"You really think that of me?? You think that I would just say it was yours?? That's how you think about me??", Gabriella whispered.

"Yes!", Troy yelled.

Once again people turned to look at the couple, as they were now the center of attention.

"You know what?! Go to Brittany for all I care! I hate you. Don't you ever get near to me again!", Gabriella screamed, before turning around and leaving.

"As if I would do that!", Troy yelled one last time before turning into the other direction.

As Gabriella was on her way to a taxi station she was crying badly. She had lied to the love of her live and loosen her. But there were two thoughts that she knew would made her happy someday. The thought that Troy would find his Happy Ending with Brittany and little Troy which was growing inside of her.

What would Gabriella Montez do for love?? She would be unhappy for the rest of her live just to make her true love happy.

**A.N.: So it didn't turn out the way I wanted it but for the second time writing,well… tell me what ou think. Should I write this into a story?? Or let it be a One-Shot? You decide, so review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Okay so I don't really wanted to write a authors note, but I just wanted to reach all of you that reviewed and added me to alert or favourite list quickly.

This story was meant to be read by some friends os mine which liked my stories.

Knowing that people like my story , not just because they are my friends makes me very happy and I decided to continue with this story. But I need help!!

First off, as it was just meant to be a One-Shot, I don't really know how to continue, so ideas are welcome. Just review or message me.

As to the gramer… well, I live in Germany and I just have English in school. Also my homecountry is Portugal. I talk portuguese but well I live in Germany since I was a baby so I see Germany as my homecountry too and don't really have anything to do with Portugal. So my gramer sucks.

I can't check the gramer at my stories because my word program refuses to check english. BUT.. that's why I wanted to ask you a question.

Does anyone want to be my Beta-Reader?? Please?? It would really help me.

Oh and one little problem… my grades won't be too great this year soo my dad will ground me. I just know it. Hopefully I'll get on the PC once in a while, and update. But if I don't update, don't be mad at me and stop reading, please?? Because my dad can be difficult… and I'll do my best to convince him on letting me update my stories.

Once again wow.. I REALLY LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!

Xoxo Jenny


End file.
